Redefining Parameters
by Shonetta
Summary: Janeway has a change of heart. Short Story. J/C.


**_Star Trek Voyager _characters are the property of Paramount Pictures**

**Redefining Parameters (G)**

Sitting beside Kathryn on a couch in his quarters, Chakotay opened a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. He was worried about Kathryn. It was unusual for her to seek him out in his private quarters at night, and she had been acting strangely all day, as though something was on her mind.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

He knew she always neglected her food when she was troubled about something.

"No, I'm fine."

Chakotay filled two crystal glasses with wine, and then held one out to Kathryn. She took the glass with a thank you, but didn't take a drink of it. Instead, she just gazed into the sparkling liquid. After a few moments of silence, Chakotay spoke.

"Alright," he said kindly, "tell me what's wrong."

Kathryn looked up at him at that and couldn't help smile. "You know me too well." She then lay back against the sofa, her body slightly turned towards Chakotay's, and rested her head against the soft cushion of the couch. "It's about Seven."

"I should have guessed," he replied. "Your problems always seem to involve her in some way. What has she done this time?"

"Nothing that she shouldn't have, but I found her on the holodeck this afternoon, running a holonovel."

Chakotay smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "For this to concern you, it must have been an 'inappropriate' choice."

Kathryn returned his smile and playfully smacked his leg. "Not in the way you're thinking, Commander. No. It's more the fact that she's written it herself."

"Herself?"

"Yes." Finally, she sampled the wine."Apparently the Doctor convinced her writing would be a good way of exploring and expressing her humanity. You know how passionate he is about literature."

Chakotay smiled in amusement and casually leant back against the couch. "I can't imagine Seven as a writer. She doesn't have the..." he searched for the right word, 'sensitivity.' What was she writing about?"

"Us ... Voyager ... the Borg Queen."

"Let me guess. We defeat the Borg Queen in glorious battle and liberate all drones from the Collective."

Kathryn laughed. "Almost." She then fell serious. "She bears a lot of resentment towards the Borg Queen, Chakotay, more than I realized."

"It's understandable."

"Yes. But it's not her portrayal of the Borg Queen that concerns me, it's her portrayal of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Her story is set in the future. Voyager is home and I'm an Admiral. But after something like decades in the delta quadrant, half the crew is dead, including Seven herself, and Tuvok has gone insane from some disease. You're dead too and the Doctor has married a woman that bears remarkable resemblance to herself. No doubt on the basis that he has more than once made his romantic feelings known to her. I decide to go back in time to get the crew home early, and to save Seven's life. Using future technology, Captain Janeway guides Voyager through a transwarp aperture while Admiral Janeway battles the Borg Queen and kills her quite mercilessly."

Chakotay took a sip of his wine. "Perhaps I was wrong," he smiled, "it seems Seven has a vivid imagination."

"Or is she just writing what she knows? Is that how she really sees me? Because I'm not sure that's how I want her to see me, Chakotay."

Chakotay topped up Kathryn's wine. "She obviously sees you as quite a heroine. Take it as a compliment." He put down the bottle of wine and picked up his glass again. "How did she write me?" He took a sip of wine as he waited for her reply. It was a moment in coming.

"As her lover."

Chakotay almost choked on his wine.

"It's not the first time she's shown romantic interest in you," Kathryn continued, secretly pleased at his reaction. "Apparently a few months ago she was romantically involved with a hologram of you." She then looked sadly into Chakotay's eyes. "She's in love with you, Chakotay."

Chakotay took a slow, deep, breath, and put down his glass. "I had no idea," he said honestly. "We've spent a lot of time together lately, but I've never done anything to give her the idea I was interested in her."

Kathryn put her hand over his. "You didn't have to, Chakotay. She's just becoming aware of her sexuality and its understandable that someone like you would capture her imagination. You're kind, gentle, loving, and very attractive."

Chakotay smiled at that and cherished the feel of Kathryn's hand on his. "Do you think these feelings will pass? I don't want to hurt her, Kathryn."

"Let's hope so."

She then smiled, clearly amused.

"What is it?"

"Every other man on board would be flattered to have the most beautiful woman on this ship interested in him."

Chakotay gazed deep into Kathryn's eyes. "Not every man on board thinks Seven is the most beautiful woman on this ship."

Tears welled in Kathryn's eyes. Even now, after all this time, and all they had been through for the worst, he still told her by a word here, a gesture there, that he loved her. She saw it in his eyes, felt it in the way he touched her. She also knew he knew how much she loved him, even though she had never told him. He was perceptive that way, knew her better than she knew herself. She took both his hands in hers now and squeezed then softly. What she had seen of Seven's holonovel had shaken her considerably. If she carried on the way she was, it would only be a matter of time before Chakotay did find someone else, and she would end up as lonely as the Admiral, regretting the mistakes of the past.

She stood up, still holding Chakotay's hands, and with a slight tug, gestured for him to stand. He did. Kathryn drew close to him until her body was touching his and then kissed his lips lovingly. Chakotay simply gazed at her as she drew away, as though he was unsure whether this was real or just a dream. Kathryn smiled and slipped her arms around his neck.

"I've just redefined our parameters."

Tears of joy welled in Chakotay's eyes, but before he could speak, Kathryn once again put her lips to his and kissed him.

**The End**


End file.
